1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydraulic torque wrenches, and more particularly to reaction plate assemblies for use on a hydraulic torque wrenches.
2. Prior Art
Because of the unique bolting configurations in industrial structures such as oil well heads, etc., an increasing need has developed for torque wrenches which have greater positioning flexibility, but which still have the ability to apply large torquing forces to bolt heads and nuts. This need has led to various hydraulic torquing wrenches such as those disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. ISSUED INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ U.S. 3,683,686 8/15/72 Sergan Mechanical Torque Wrench U.S. 3,745,858 7/17/78 Biach Torquing Device U.S. 3,930,776 1/06/76 Keller Hydraulic Wrench U.S. 3,995,828 12/07/76 Orban Bolt Tensioning Apparatus U.S. 4,027,561 6/07/77 Junkers Hydraulic Wrench U.S. 4,060,137 11/29/77 Bickford, et al Torque Wrench U.S. 4,091,890 5/30/78 Wilmeth, et al Very High Torque Ratchet Wrench ______________________________________
However, these designs still do not have the desired positioning flexibility.